Perfume de gardenias
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Cuando Hinata baila, está todo bien. Si pudiera bailar toda la vida, lejos del dragón, ella sería feliz. El único aroma que aleja la peste del alcohol, es el de las gardenias. / Oneshot. AU. Este fic participa en el reto especial Muerte súbita de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto especial: Muerte Súbita de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas._

 **Advertencias:** _Posible OoC. Temas delicados. Universo Alterno._

 _Se recomienda escuchar Perfume de gardenias de La Sonora Santanera mientras se lee._

 **Para AntoniaCifer.**

 _Por la reina Putzi y todas las demás weas del mundo._

* * *

La tarde se teñía de rosa tras la frontera de la ventana. Hinata miraba el panorama de casas que se erguían grises sobre la calle; las hojas anaranjadas del otoño nevaban sobre el asfalto, y la tierra húmeda dejaba su aroma en la nariz de cada persona que se asomaba a la intemperie. Sin embargo, la sala apestaba a cerveza. Su padre había tirado una botella al patearla por error, y el líquido se había derramado sobre la alfombra con rapidez. La joven seguía mirando a través del cristal, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas y los labios blancos, apretados, mientras su padre le pegaba con el cinturón de cuero.

—Otra vez te estás juntando con esos vagos de mierda. ¿A dónde crees que llegarás si te la pasas con esos imbéciles buenos para nada? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te traten como si fueras una puta? ¿Quieres que te violen?

…

Eran días lluviosos cuando a los alumnos se les enseñaba danza en lugar de deportes. Antes ya se habían reportado numerosos contagios de resfriados, y para evitarlo, el director del colegio había optado por cambiar las actividades físicas para tener la mínima cantidad de estudiantes enfermos. A Hinata aquello no le molestaba; pero a muchos de sus compañeros sí.

—Hinata, ¿ya tienes compañero de baile?

La niña levantó su mirada gris, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a su profesor, quien sostenía de un brazo al rubio hiperactivo que otra vez se había peleado con Kiba. Ella negó con la cabeza, comenzando a abochornarse. Casi no hablaba con nadie, y los niños solían ignorarla como si fuera un adorno más en el salón de clases. Iruka sonrió comprensivo y caminó hacia ella, llevando a Naruto consigo, quien se retorcía y luchaba por zafarse del agarre para poder seguir pegándole a Kiba.

—¡Déjeme ir…! ¡Voy a hacerle pagar por burlarse…!

—Silencio, Naruto. Vas a ser la pareja de Hinata. Más te vale ser amable.

—¿La pareja de quién?

Los ojos de Naruto se clavaron en la tímida niña, quien no podía estar más avergonzada.

«Respira, Hinata. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala».

…

Hinata enrollaba las cintas del casete con un lápiz, para tenerlo listo en cuanto Naruto llegara a ensayar. Las melodías que le gustaban a Hinata eran canciones «para viejos»; y le venía de maravilla, porque la música antigua se acoplaba a lo pedido por su profesor —una coreografía de danza de salón, como las que bailaban los viejos en el quiosco los sábados por la tarde, cuando todo el mundo miraba películas en casa—. Los movimientos no eran muy difíciles, y ella había visto mil veces a su mamá bailando al ritmo de la canción que había elegido. Estaba emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa; ¡bailaría con Naruto frente a toda la clase! Esperaba que sacaran una buena calificación y que aquella experiencia fuera la antesala de una amistad fuerte y duradera. Eso era lo que más deseaba.

Aunque al principio no creyó que Naruto pudiera ser un chico responsable, se llevó una grata sorpresa al verlo determinado a sacar una buena nota. Hinata admiraba que el rubio fuese así; que se empeñara en cumplir sus propósitos. Ella, sin embargo, era bastante tímida, tartamudeaba y poseía un espíritu blando, incapaz de expresar sus opiniones. Le habría gustado ser más como Naruto. Le hubiese encantado ser distinta.

Hinata siempre deseó ser alguien más.

En el mismo día que el profesor les había dicho que debían ser pareja de baile, ambos se habían apartado lejos de las risas y del ruido de la música para conocerse —aunque Hinata ya conocía muy bien a Naruto—, y para hablar sobre qué presentarían el día que fueran evaluados. A la niña le fue difícil encontrar su propia voz, pero entre tartamudeos, le dijo a Naruto que ella ya tenía una idea de lo que podrían bailar. Naruto no tuvo que escuchar más para estar de acuerdo, y alegre le dijo que podían encontrarse para ensayar después de la escuela. Al de ojos zarcos no le gustaba bailar, pero entendía que no podía hacerse el tonto, pues ahora no se trataba solo de su calificación, sino también de la de Hinata. Iba a poner todo su esfuerzo para que aquello resultara bien.

—¿A qué hora puedo pasar a tu casa? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hinata se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose pálida.

—No podemos ensayar en mi casa. A mi padre no le gustaría.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Y miró hacia el barullo que se formaba a varios metros de donde estaban.

—No me robaré nada.

Ella sintió cómo su corazón se encogía. ¡Aquella no era la razón por la cual no quería que Naruto fuera a su casa! El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, y sintió ganas de llorar por toda la frustración que le causaba no poder hablar con fluidez.

—No me refiero a eso. Mi p… padre es muy… difícil. No me deja llevar a nadie a casa.

A ella no le gustaría que Naruto viera su casa. Que oliera lo podrida que estaba. No quería que nadie mirara lo asqueroso que contenía. Debía mantenerlo en secreto.

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto suspirando y recuperando la sonrisa—. ¡Entonces hay que ensayar en el edificio de atrás!

—¿Eh? Pero está prohibido pasar. Y ne... necesitamos música.

—¡Vamos Hinata! Puedo llevar un viejo reproductor de casetes que funciona con pilas. ¿Acaso eres una gallina? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, con los ojos traviesos brillando por la emoción.

Así fue como la convenció de hacerlo en aquél lugar. Era una niña manipulable, pero otras personas —como Sasuke— también se dejaban llevar por Naruto y lo que decía. No era raro que accediera a entrar al viejo edificio para ensayar, en lugar de hacerlo en su casa. Si por ella fuera, elegiría jamás regresar a su hogar.

A veces tenía absurdas fantasías. Soñaba que guardaba todas las cosas importantes que tenía en una bolsa, y se iba con Hanabi a otro lugar. Le gustaba imaginarse que juntas podrían sobrevivir. Ya no habría gritos, ni golpes. No habría nada. Solo paz.

Pensaba en ello cuando escuchó a Naruto llegar corriendo. Ya no le impresionaba verlo entrar con un par de naranjas robadas y pan rancio de chocolate dentro de la bolsa frontal de su chamarra. Aprendió a comer todo lo que Naruto le llevaba sin hacer muecas, para que el chico no se sintiera mal por darle comida que no era precisamente fresca. A Hinata no le importaba eso. Le gustaba que el rubio fuera tan considerado, que tuviera el corazón tan grande como para brindarle a ella al menos una sonrisa. Le gustaba Naruto. Aunque su padre dijera cosas tan malas de él, Hinata sabía ver a través de todas esas mentiras. Naruto nunca la había lastimado —los pisotones no contaban—, y no era algo que pudiera decir también de Hiashi.

—¿Lista?

Hinata asintió, con las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa brillante de la inocencia en su boca.

…

—A veces siento que no te conozco.

Hinata se encogió en su lugar. Miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Los malvones blancos que adornaban las solitarias jardineras del parque se veían marchitos. Las hojas muertas caminaban en el aire, y las nubes negras anunciaban que llovería pronto. Naruto empujó con suavidad a la niña, para que le replicara.

—Lo siento —murmuró bajito. Con la voz estremecida entre tartamudeos.

«Lamento no ser sincera contigo, Naruto».

—¡Pero si no es tu culpa!

La risa de Naruto explotó. Allá por el quiosco se asomaban los demás chicos, que ya caminaban con pereza hacia ellos para ir a un «viaje de exploración». La intimidad que mantenía tensa a Hinata se fue en un segundo, y la niña se permitió sonreír.

…

Algún día su padre tendría que enterarse de todo aquello.

Hinata no era tonta. Era muchísimas cosas, pero no era tan ingenua para creer que su pequeña felicidad duraría toda la vida. No supo si Hanabi la había acusado, o si había sido alguna vecina chismosa. A esas alturas, ni siquiera le importaba. Al contrario de lo que se pudiera creer, no le sorprendió el hecho de que Hiashi fuera tan duro. Estaba acostumbrada a que la jalara del cabello, a que la tirara sobre el sofá y le diera con el cinturón. Aprendió a quedarse callada, pero jamás aprendió a contener sus lágrimas. Nunca fue tan fuerte como Hanabi; quien no se permitía llorar ni en las peores circunstancias. Hinata siempre sollozaba en silencio, soportando el dolor en las nalgas y en el pecho, con el alma más que rota por el daño que le causaban sus circunstancias.

Hinata había llegado aquél día con la cara roja, no por la vergüenza, sino por el ejercicio de caminar desde la escuela hasta su casa. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, al igual que las cortinas. Abrió con precaución, prestando atención especial a los sonidos que se pudieran escuchar dentro. La televisión estaba prendida con el volumen bajo. Entró, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, decidida a escabullirse a su habitación para que Hiashi no pudiera verla. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera un pie en las escaleras, sintió cómo su brazo era jalado hacia la sala. Las botellas tiradas sobre la alfombra hicieron que su corazón se disparara. No miró a su padre, quien apretaba con fuerza su brazo, y cuya respiración agitada daba escalofríos a la niña.

—¿Cuántas putas veces tengo que decirte que no te juntes con esos cabrones? ¡Respóndeme, estúpida!

…

No fue a la escuela en una semana. Naruto había ido a preguntar por ella, y Hanabi —quien entreabría la puerta, cuidando que el intruso no pudiera ver a su padre desmayado sobre las escaleras— le decía que su hermana mayor no quería verlo. Hinata escuchaba desde su habitación, mirando los moretones amarillentos que tenía en el brazo, con las mejillas empapadas de tristeza. Quería salir a ensayar. Ir con Naruto y los chicos a comprar refrescos a la tienda que estaba a tres cuadras de la escuela. Quería caminar con ellos y reírse de sus bromas tontas, aunque Sasuke le dijera rara y Kiba le contara mentiras para avergonzarla. Quería bailar Perfume de gardenias y tararear desafinada junto a Naruto mientras hacían la tarea. ¿Qué debía hacer para ser libre y para poder ser normal? ¡Tenía doce años!

¿Por qué, de entre todos los padres, le había tocado el alcohólico? El violento, el opresor. A veces sentía que estaba atrapada con un dragón. En esos momentos, extrañaba a su madre más que nunca. Extrañaba sus canciones, sus caricias y sus besos. Extrañaba sus palabras y su amor; la protección que le brindaba con un solo abrazo. Le hacía tanta falta, que Hinata a veces deseaba irse con ella. ¡Si fuera tan fácil alcanzar el cielo…!

…

Para cuando regresó, parecía que una pared se había formado entre ella y Naruto. Ni hablar de los demás. No cruzaron palabras ni una sola vez; aunque en el receso ellos siempre se habían acercado a ella para pasar el tiempo, aquél día no fue así. Hinata no los culpaba, sobre todo por lo que decía Hanabi cada que Naruto llegaba a preguntar por ella a su casa.

Hinata se reprendió por ello. Por no ser fuerte y no poder levantarse y contarle todo a Naruto. Sabía que podía confiar en él, y que no la juzgaría, ni la haría sentir menos. Sabía que de decirle, Naruto le ofrecería ayuda, le daría fuerzas y buscaría una manera para liberarla. Pero el miedo se abrazaba a Hinata. La cegaba el horror. ¿Y qué pasaría si a Naruto también le pegaba? ¿Y si Hiashi se desquitaba con ella y con su hermana? ¿Cómo se sentiría si en vez de arreglarlo, lo empeoraba?

Comió en silencio, con la mandíbula temblando. «No llores. Inhala, exhala».

…

—¿Vamos a seguir ensayando? Falta poco para el día de la presentación…

Tres días después, saliendo del colegio, Hinata había comenzado a caminar hacia su casa. Escuchó la voz y se sonrojó cuando alzó la mirada hacia Naruto, quien encima de un árbol de magnolias se tragaba una manzana.

—Sí —respondió Hinata, con la voz prendida de un susurro.

Naruto bajó y se echó la mochila descosida sobre el hombro, escupiendo las semillas al piso, sin una pizca de cortesía. Caminaron juntos hacia el edificio abandonado, sin hablar. Hinata creyó que los latidos de su corazón se podían escuchar entre tanto silencio. Las calles taciturnas de la tarde apenas albergaban personas, quienes caminaban hacia sus hogares después de una jornada laboral. Entraron con precaución, levantando las empolvadas cintas amarillas y empujando la puerta de madera que se hallaba orinada. Mientras Naruto le cambiaba las pilas al reproductor, Hinata comenzó a transpirar, queriendo gritar y abrazar al rubio para que dejara de ser tan frío con ella. Se quedó quieta, intentando controlar su respiración. Para cuando Naruto volteó, ella no pudo hacer más que soltarse a llorar.

Lloró largo y tendido durante quince minutos, con Naruto asustado, preguntándole si le dolía algo. El chico repitió la pregunta cuando ella comenzaba a regular sus hipidos.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo, Hinata?

Ella asintió, y señaló su pecho. Arrugó la camisa sobre su corazón, y cerró los ojos, llena de pena.

Naruto la miró comprensivo, y la abrazó.

…

Su corazón latía al compás de la canción. La mano de Naruto en su cintura, la sonrisa infantil y las pequeñas gotas de rocío que los mojaban en el parque, la dejaban en un estado de beatitud. Las hojas de los árboles caían a su alrededor —un pámpano café se había enredado en los hilos cortos de su cabello—, y la música sonaba distante; como si estuviera atrapada en un sueño.

Los ojos de los chicos estaban puestos en ellos; primero con la intención de burlarse de la torpeza de Naruto, pero luego siguieron el baile hipnotizados por la belleza de la música y la escena encantadora frente a ellos. El olor de la pureza se saboreaba con cada paso, con cada vuelta que hacía que la falda tableada de Hinata se ampliara como si se preparara para volar. La niña sonreía, con el fuego pintado sobre sus pómulos, y un rasguño sobre la comisura de sus labios pálidos. Naruto iluminaba el parque con la dentadura amplia y los ojos de cielo que rasgaban el infernal frío de la tarde y lo convertían en puro fervor.

Terminaron con una inclinación, y fue Kiba quien rompió el silencio, riéndose.

—¡Lo haces horrible, Naruto! Pero Hinata sacará un diez, seguro.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si ya ni siquiera la piso! ¿Verdad que me sale bien, Chouji?

Shikamaru suspiró y Sasuke se levantó para irse a casa. Hinata estaba por despedirse de todos, cuando una voz le heló el alma.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

Su padre llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con gotas de pintura blanca, y una camisa con cuadros rojos y negros. Aquél día se suponía que buscaría un trabajo y no llegaría sino hasta la noche, por eso Hinata creyó que era buena idea salir un rato con los chicos.

La niña no respondió, palideciendo y arrugando la punta de su camisa blanca por el nerviosismo. Naruto y los demás notaron la tensión, no se movieron ni emitieron un solo sonido.

—Pen… pensé que era b… buena idea practicar antes de mañana, papá. Na… Naruto y yo tenemos que presentar un b… baile y…

—Solo estábamos ensayando. A mí todavía se me complican algunos pasos, pero Hinata lo estuvo haciendo muy bien. No estamos haciendo nada malo, señor.

Los ojos afilados de Hiashi le quemaron las esperanzas. El hombre tomó de la mano a su hija, y se la llevó a casa a paso veloz. Hinata quería llorar, pero se contuvo todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a su hogar y la empujó hacia adentro.

—¿Qué te dije?

Su voz le causó un tremendo escalofrío. No parecía ser como las otras veces. Los ojos de Hiashi estaban negros de rabia. Oscurecidos con maldad.

—¿Qué te dije? —gritó tirándola al piso, haciendo que la niña se cortara con los vidrios de una botella rota de ron.

La sangre le escoció y manchó la alfombra, y comenzó a llorar asustada, mirando las palmas de sus manos teñidas de carmín. Hinata no respondió, empezó a hipar, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba.

—Eres igualita a tu madre, igual de puta y de desobediente.

Los pasos de Hanabi la hicieron voltear hacia las escaleras. La menor se veía asustada por la sangre, la miraba pálida con horror.

—Estás haciendo mucho ruido, papá. No le pegues.

El mayor prendió el estéreo.

Mientras las trompetas sonaban, Hinata temblaba como un pajarito herido sobre la alfombra. Hiashi se sacó el cinturón y comenzó a pegarle, sin distinguir si los golpes caían en su cara, en sus brazos o en su espalda. Hinata intentaba no gritar, intentaba ser fuerte como Naruto; pero no podía controlar su sufrimiento. La voz del cantante llena de sentimiento tan solo la hacía llorar más.

Hiashi la jaló hasta el sofá sujetándola de los cabellos. La sangre que emanaba de la frente de la niña resbaló por sus sienes hasta las clavículas que remarcaban su delgadez. Hinata estaba gritando tan alto que no se dio cuenta que Hanabi también estaba pidiéndole clemencia a su padre. El hombre la aplastó contra la tela húmeda del sillón, y el olor del alcohol era tan potente que la niña sintió ganas de vomitar. Los dedos de su padre se abrazaron a su cuello; sus ojos inyectados en furia eran lo único que Hinata podía ver mientras el aire le faltaba. Perdió la audición de todo; excepto de la música que se repetía una y otra vez.

Mientras su alrededor se volvía blanco, y la asfixia la mataba; Hinata pensó en aquél último baile. En las hojas muertas, la luz amarillenta de la tarde y los ojos de sus amigos puestos sobre ella. Pensó en Naruto y en sus ojos amables. Pensó en el perfume de las gardenias y de lo mucho que extrañaría tararear aquella canción.


End file.
